


Smoldering Airplane Wings.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Embarrassment, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstanding, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama can’t rememeber if Tsukishima ever even asked him out, maybe he made up the whole thing? Maybe they were never dating...





	Smoldering Airplane Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: The War Was In Color - Carbon Leaf)

Kageyama had never been the type to get intimate or do cute things with the ones he loves.

And the few times he had...Tsukishima clicked his tongue at him. 

So he stopped. He didn’t mean to offend the tall blonde...he was just trying to be a couple. That’s what they are... or maybe what they were...

Kageyama wasn’t sure anymore.

Tsukishima never made a pass at him. Maybe he just got the wrong idea...

Kageyama froze where he stood...  
Maybe he DID get the wrong idea.

“‘Yama?” Hinata stopped to look at the taller boy.

Tobio quickly blinked, hoping the pain in his chest would just fuck off. 

Hinata shuffled closer, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“Kageyama?” The red-head frowned.

Kageyama blinked back the tears.  
“I was just being stupid. Nothing new.” He huffed, walking away from Hinata.  
Hinata didn’t follow... just frowned. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Yamaguchi to ask if anything happened between Kageyama and Tsukishima.

‘Tsukki said nothing happened? Why? Whats wrong?’ Yamaguchi replies.

Hinata sighed. Writing back about Kageyama’s strange behaviour.

The next day, Kageyama skipped morning practice, he ignored all calls and texts, and he didn’t even meet up with the others at lunch time...

Tsukishima looked at his phone. Kageyama still hadn’t messaged him back. 

“Anyone seen Kageyama today?” He asked. 

Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata shook their heads. 

“I messaged him about studying at lunch time, but he never replied.” Yachi bit her lip.

Tsukishima stood up.  
“I’ll go look for him.” 

“I’ll take your bag to class if you’re not back in time.” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima nodded, walking away.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Yachi thought out loud. 

“Kageyama was acting weird yesterday afternoon, after practice. I asked him what was wrong... and he looked as though he was about to cry.” Hinata said.

“Tsukki said nothing happened between them, but Kageyama was a bit awkward after practice, said Kageyama looked as though he was going to hug him... but then didn’t, and just... walked away.” 

“I hope they’re okay.” Yachi whispered. 

Tsukishima walked towards Kageyama’s classroom.  
“Is Kageyama in the classroom?” He asked someone he knows from his boyfriend’s class.

The boy stiffened.  
“Uhh, yeah, he-he is.”

Tsukishima nodded his thanks and continued. 

He arrived, looking into the classroom.  
He saw his boyfriend staring out the window. No food in front of him... not even a milk box. 

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you come sit with us?” He asked, watching as Kageyama tensed and jumped with surprise, whipping his head towards the door.

Kageyama shrugged, not saying anything. 

Kei walked closer, grabbing a random chair and pulling it next to Kageyama’s table.

Kageyama looked back out the window.  
“I-“ He paused.

He cleared his throat.  
“I made it up right? We...we weren’t. You didn’t even say anything...” He sniffled. 

Tsukishima grabbed one of his hands.  
“What are you talking about?” 

“I thought we were...dating.” Kageyama whispered.

Tsukishima frowned.  
“We are?” He was confused. They’d been dating for nearly 4 months... weren’t they...

“You need to tell me what you’re thinking, Tobio. I don’t understand.” 

“I thought we were dating. But you always got angry everytime I tried to h-hug you. Maybe I got the wrong idea..” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.  
“You do it in public.” He said.  
“I know you like to be...affectionate. But don’t you ever get embarrassed?” He asked.

Kageyama gently shook his head.  
“Should I?”

Tsukishima bit back a smile. Of course something like that wouldn’t embarrass the younger boy.  
“Okay, well how about you wait till we’re alone for.. that. Hugging, kissing...” he said with a blush. 

Kageyama blushed too, nodding.  
“Sounds good.” 

Tsukishima looked around the room, before leaning over the desk and stealing a quick kiss from the dark haired boy. 

Kageyema blushed. 

Tsukishima smiled. 

It was then the bell went and Tsukishima stood up.  
“I’ll wait at the club room for you this afternoon.” He said, kissing the younger boy again. 

Kageyama nodded and Tsukishima walked away.

Kageyama looked back out the window, but this time with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
